Sólo Por Una Noche
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/LEMON/AIORIA-SHAKA/AU Shaka tiene la oportunidad de volver a su país natal para continuar sus estudios, Aioria que ha vivido con él desde hace años no está de acuerdo con su desición pero no puede pedirle que se quede...


**Sólo Por Una Noche**

Shaka llegó corriendo con la carta en la mano. Su rostro lleno de felicidad. Su cabello alborotado por la carrera que acababa de pegar.

-Aioria!! Aioria!!

Atravesó las puertas de la recamara de su amigo hasta chocar con el pecho amplio y fuerte de Aioria, que lo miraba confuso. Le pasó los brazos por el torzo aferrandose a él.

-Airoria!

Exclamó lleno de felicidad. El llamado, saliendo de su estupefacción, le acarició los largos cabellos.

-Qué sucede?

Shaka separó su rostro del pecho de Aioria para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Me aceptaron!! Podré ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Sri Lanka!

El rostro de Aioria cambió al momento. Con una seriedad completa tomó los hombros de Shaka para apartarlo de sí.

-Comienza a empacar de una vez.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada sin saber qué hacer o como detenerlo. Su felicidad se acabó con esa actitud. Se acostó en su cama. Tratando de entender su comportamiento.

Hacía cuanto que vivían juntos? Más de dos años seguramente... Habían llebado casi toda la preparatoria juntos. Se conocían muy bien. Desde hacía más de seis meses que le había contado sus planes para una beca en una universidad de su país natal. Quería volver a casa... Y en ese entonces él lo había apoyado completamente, diciendole que lo extrañaría pero quería lo que fuera mejor para su futuro...

Pero ahora... qué había cambiado? Ah claro! habían estado saliendo. De una forma un poco más... íntima. Incluso se habían besado un par de veces. Pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada sobre eso. Shaka lo había tomado con toda naturalidad, sin cuestinar sus sentimientos... pero ahora, era más que obvio que Aioria estaba molesto y dolido y él no quería dejarlo sólo así, quería despedirse adecuadamente de él, porque sinceramente, la idea de no irse ni siquiera cruzó por su mente.

Se quedó dormido en la cama de Aioria, pensando en cómo debía explicarse para que no se molestara. Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imagenes insustanciosas y remordimientos ocultos, deseos vanos y todas esas emociones dispersas que hacen que los sueños sólo confundan aún más al indeciso.

Una mano en su hombro lo despertó. Adormilado se levantó mirando al hombre que lo miraba parado al lado de la cama.

-Aioria...

Murmuró apenas, apenado, los ojos inchados y enrojecidos del moreno le indicaron que había estado llorando y se supo el culpable.

Aioria se acercó a él, tomándolo firmemente del cabello sin lastimarlo.

-Cuando te irás?

-Mañana, a las 8 de la noche...

No hubo titubeos en las palabras de Shaka. Ni una sóla duda. Se iría, en menos de un día estaría fuera de su vida. Quizo pedirle que no se fuera, tenía los deseos egoístas de exigirle que se quedara a su lado, para siempre con él.

-Cuánto tiempo?

-Al menos un año...

Al menos... sería más si le renovaban la beca... sintió que su garganta se desgarraba, y ya no pudo decir nada.

-Aioria... No me mires así..- Shaka quizo que su mirada se separara de la suya, bajando la cabeza, pero sus cabellos seguían firmemente sujetos por su amigo -Trata de entender...

Lo acercó a sí con rudeza, aprovechando el agarre sobre su cabellera.

-Lo entiendo!!

Gritó adolorido, abrazandose a él.

-Pero es tan difícil... sólo dejarte ir así...

Ambos lloraron en silencio. Esa noche sería la última que pasarían juntos en esa casa que había sido suya por tanto tiempo... esa última noche era su última oportunidad.

Aioria, nervioso, recargó su peso sobre su cuerpo, para obligarlo a recostarse.

-Al menos déjame despedirme...

Shaka tragó en seco al escuchar esa voz triste, apagada. Asintió con muchas dudas dentro de sí, sólo quería ver una sonrisa en él cuando se despidieran.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los dientos del moreno en su cuello. Casi sin desearlo un jadeo salió de sus labios, por la sorpresa y por lo bien que eso se sentía. Las grandes y morenas manos le recorrieron los brazos y muslos, mientras sentía ese peso recargarse sobre su propio cuerpo.

Las ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, pronto los dos cuerpos desnudos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Jadeos entrecortados llenaban la pequeña habitación hasta empañarla. Los cuerpos vibrando, las caricias apresuradas, indecisas, ansiosas y deseosas.

Aioria se incorporó a medias cuando logró que Shaka terminara en su mano. Tomando la sustancia entre sus dedos, introdujo su mano entre sus piernas, hasta tocar ese punto por el que entraría en su cuerpo. El rubio se tensó sobre la cama, previniendo el dolor, pero a pesar de su temor levantó la cadera, facilitándole el trabajo.

Los largos dedos hurgaron dentro de su cuerpo, luchando contra la preción ofrecida, acariciaban a ciegas, pero de manera delicada, en busca de un roce que resultara placentero, tres danzaban ya entre la apretada piel cuando por fín ese punto se dejó tocar.

El rostro de Shaka se contrajo en una mueca de placer mientras un gemido profundo abandonaba su garganta.

Cuando el miembro de Aioria entro en su cuerpo la expreción de su rostro no cambió. Ambos sumergidos en placer se movían al únisono. Sintiéndose uno al otro, compartiendo lo que eran. Entregándose. Amándose.

------------------------------

El avión estaba despegando. Aioria lo observó lo más cerca que pudo. Esos ojos azules pasaban una y otra vez por su mente... Mientras en el horizonte ya sólo se veía una ligero punto que no tardó en desaparecer.

Su frente se recargó en el cristal, mientras su llanto ahogado brotaba de su cuerpo. Se había ido. Esa persona a la que amaba se había ído. Y aún con las posibilidades de un rencuentro. En verdad temía no volverlo a ver...

Se dejó rebalar, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso, y sin querer contenerse más se deshizo en llanto.

Cruzando los cielos, Shaka veía inquieto por la ventana. Nada podía distinguir allá abajo. La única persona que significaba algo para él en todo el mundo se había perdido, como una simple hormiga en un mundo demaciado basto. Sólo unos minutos y ya lo extrañaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse conforme los sollozos surgían de él. Sólo esperaba volver algún día...


End file.
